1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related generally to fluid connectors and, more particularly, to fluid connectors for coupling one or more hoses with a heat exchange tube.
2. Related Art
Many heat exchangers include one or more flat tubes that are made of metal, such as aluminum which are received into one or more manifolds that distribute a coolant throughout a plurality of fluid passages in the flat tube or tubes. The manifolds are typically connected with the flat tubes through brazing which not only securely joins the flat tubes with the manifolds but also establishes fluid tight seals therebetween. However, for the brazing process to work, both of the materials must be made of metal, and thus, the manifolds of such heat exchangers cannot be made of plastic or other non-metallic materials.
There remains a significant and continuing need for an improved fluid connector that is capable of quickly joining a metal flat tube with a non-metal manifold or connector body.